


Silk Ties

by crammit



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Grinding, Power Play, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crammit/pseuds/crammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night at a charity event turns into more than Rachel could have ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Ties

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic was inspired by the picture of Lea Michele in a white dress in front of some sort of display rack. That’s it. That’s all it took for my brain to tumble down the fic rabbit hole. My humble suggestion is to look at the photo and then read this. Or, just read this. Just be my friend and read this. :-)
> 
> A/N: I want to thank jarrow272 for being nice enough to beta this for me since writing strictly Faberry, outside of Brittana-context, is still a relatively new endeavor for me. As with the Brittana fandom, I also always want to do right by the Faberry fandom and he really helped me with my confidence in that area. Also, he beta’d the crap out of this thing (it was humbling *grin*) and his suggestions and editing really helped this story clean up into what I’m sharing now.
> 
> A/N: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I promise to put them back where I found them.
> 
> A/N: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

Rachel isn't quite sure what she's expecting when she follows Quinn's text instructions, but an empty store room with a large, empty display unit isn't it. Pulling her phone out, Rachel looks at Quinn's messages again, her eyes adjusting to the brightness of the screen in the dimly lit room.

_Leave through the side door and head down the hallway to your left. I'll be waiting for you in the room towards the back.  
_

Then, the follow-up:

_Don't dawdle, Rachel._

Scoffing a bit at Quinn's choice of words, Rachel takes a cursory look around the room. The half-dressed mannequins casting long shadows across the concrete floor make her feel uneasy and she moves a little bit away from them. There are various boxes scattered around the room and a few tables that should probably buckle under the weight of the detritus strewn over them, but no sign of Quinn. Not that her absence is saying much, considering only a few lights are working in the room, but Rachel walks around anyway to see if maybe Quinn is playing a childish game of hide and seek. Her hunt through the shadows produces nothing, unfortunately, except for a sneezing fit and a most unladylike scream at a mannequin that she swears was coming to life. Rachel inhales a bit shakily and moves back toward the center of the room, now feeling more annoyed at being down in this room alone than anything. She shoots off a quick text to Quinn before shoving her phone back into her purse and putting it down on one of the tables.

"Looks like I'm not the one _dawdling_ ," Rachel mumbles under breath. She ventures a little further into the room until she's standing under one of the spotlights. There's a large construct in the middle of the room that Rachel finds a bit out of place. It's a large, white grid, like a chain-link fence, angled at a slant - most likely a display for hanging art. But right now, it's empty and looming; a giant net ready to catch women who wander into storerooms alone when they should be upstairs entertaining their guests. Curiosity gets the better of her, so she reaches up high, curling her fingers through the open holes of the frame and pulling firmly. When it doesn't budge, she looks up to examine the unit, squinting. It doesn't quite the reach the ceiling and stops well short of the walls on either side. Rachel uses both hands to pull on the rack and huffs when it still refuses to move. Shuffling back a few steps, Rachel looks down and sees the posts along the bottom that appear to be locked into the floor. Stepping closer once more, Rachel peers through the openings, but heavy shadows are obscuring whatever is stored along the back of the room. She's feeling more uneasy by the minute, and Quinn is still nowhere to be found, so Rachel turns to leave, only to be brought up short by a familiar voice behind her.

"Don't turn around."

Rachel's eyes close briefly as she takes a shallow breath, unable to control the shiver that runs through her at the tone of Quinn's voice. She fully intends to turn around and scold Quinn for keeping her waiting in this creepy room.

"Quinn, don't be silly. You send me this cryptic message to meet you in this room, which is very much along the lines of those horror movies you enjoy so much, and then you are late. After you very specifically told _me_ to _not_ to be late, and I just think that if you are going to…"

"Rachel…be _quiet_."

Rachel's indignation drops away as she senses Quinn stepping up behind her. Warm hands grip her hips in a way that has Rachel's pulse tripping over itself as her brain finally catches up to the situation.

"Oh."

"Okay?"

The sudden feel of Quinn pressed against her back closes Rachel's eyes. Her ass registers something that was clearly not a part of Quinn's outfit when they were getting dressed for this event earlier. Sliding her hands across the ones at her waist, Rachel relaxes her body against Quinn's, answering the request in Quinn's voice instantly. "Always."

The apprehension Quinn felt in setting up this little game melts away at the feel of Rachel relaxing in her arms, willingly giving herself over to whatever it is that Quinn has planned for them. Love, first and foremost, blooms like heat over Quinn's body, and she takes just a moment to pull Rachel back, holding her from behind in a lover's embrace. Running her hands across Rachel's belly, Quinn places a soft kiss to Rachel's cheek, lust twining with love as Rachel shifts a little in her arms, very directly reminding Quinn of why they are standing in this room in the first place.

Licking her lips, Quinn takes a deliberate step back, her eyes tracing over Rachel's body, the dampness between Quinn's legs only increasing at the look of the white dress hugging all of Rachel's curves. Reaching into her pants pockets, Quinn removes the two silk ties and lets most of the fabric unfurl from her hands, her thumbs running lightly over the smooth fabric as she speaks to Rachel once more.

"Put your hands above your shoulders and grab the bars."

The soft groan that Rachel releases as she moves to comply with Quinn's request tightens Quinn's stomach and she bites her lip lightly, her nipples already painfully hard where they brush against her suit jacket. Rachel's heels tap against the floor as she arranges her body, and Quinn realizes that they'll need to go to give Quinn the kind of access she wants. Bending down, Quinn kneels behind Rachel, gritting her teeth as the urge to simply push Rachel's dress up and taste her almost makes her abandon her plan. But as she shifts to her knees, the strap-on tucked inside her suit pants rubs against her, and suddenly the decision to forego pleasuring Rachel with her mouth is an easy one to make. Looking up briefly to make sure that Rachel is still holding on, Quinn makes quick work of helping Rachel step out of her heels, standing back up once Rachel is in position.

Looping the silk ties over Rachel's wrists and securing them to the display unit, Quinn's hands move with well-earned muscle memory as Rachel arches slightly beneath her. Quinn slowly steps back and starts to unbutton her suit jacket, her voice pitched low as Rachel turns her head slightly at Quinn's words. "Move your hands for me."

As Rachel tests her binds, Quinn nods to herself as Rachel's hands barely move, knowing that if she was uncomfortable or in pain she would say so. Remaining silent for the moment, Quinn listens to Rachel's accelerated breathing as the sound of Quinn's belt unbuckling causes Rachel to moan softly. When Rachel's back arches at the sound of Quinn's zipper being slowly pulled down, Quinn indulges herself and brings her other hand up to play with her nipple, wetting her fingers before tugging softly, pretending that it's Rachel's mouth on her. Her arousal is apparent as she moves closer to Rachel and lets her suit pants pool at her ankles. Quinn strokes a finger through her own wetness, her voice rough as she brings her finger close to Rachel's face.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

Rachel isn't sure if the question is rhetorical, though she's not sure how she's supposed to even answer Quinn when she can smell how wet Quinn is, Rachel's mouth watering as Quinn brings her middle finger closer to Rachel's lips. Opening her mouth, Rachel then understands that Quinn is waiting for her to answer as she pulls her hand away from Rachel's face. Swallowing hard, Rachel turns her head a little more, barely able to make out Quinn's face as she stands just behind her. She can feel Quinn's body heat, but Quinn is being very careful about not touching Rachel just yet. The rush of need Rachel feels to have Quinn pressed against her stealing the words from Rachel's mouth. "You're going to…"

The pause Rachel takes is involuntary as Quinn brings her hand closer again, Rachel's eyes drawn to the wetness glistening in the overhead light. A few seconds of silence pass before Quinn's other hand is gripping hard against Rachel's waist, the relief at finally being touched is short-lived as Quinn pulls her finger away once more. Moving her feet, Rachel's eyelids flutter as she realizes just how wet and swollen she is without Quinn even doing anything to her yet. The desire to please Quinn pulls low in her belly, Rachel pushing past her innate embarrassment over speaking the words to finally answer Quinn. "You're going to fuck me."

Quinn rewards her by swiping her wet finger across Rachel's bottom lip before pushing in and running it along Rachel's tongue, both of them moaning as Quinn pulls Rachel flush against her. "I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you in your pretty, white dress while all our friends are upstairs in the gallery wondering where you are and wondering how you could possibly be late for your own showing."

Shame twists around the desire coursing through Rachel's body, and she moans louder this time, her teeth scraping across Quinn's finger as she pulls it from Rachel's mouth. Moving Rachel's hair away from her face, Quinn leans in closer, her lips brushing across Rachel's cheek as she holds her still. "Does that turn you on, Rachel? Knowing that all those people upstairs are waiting on you and you're down here with me, your pussy wet and just waiting for me to slide inside of you and fuck you until the only things holding you up are my ties?"

"Yes."

Even though the word is barely a whisper, Quinn presses her lips softly to Rachel's cheek, acknowledging her consent before stepping a little more to the side, Rachel's mouth already parting as Quinn kisses her. Tasting herself on Rachel's tongue makes Quinn kiss Rachel harder, her nails coming up to scrape lightly against the exposed skin of Rachel's torso. The open design distracting Quinn since Rachel first brought it home from the store. Pulling back from the kiss, Rachel looks at Quinn, her lips swollen from their kiss as she shakes her head slowly. "You can't mark me there. Not when I still have to make an appearance upstairs."

The smile Rachel gives her makes Quinn smirk, a soft kiss placed against Rachel's lips in apology before Quinn fists her hand in Rachel's long hair, pulling her head back as Quinn's other hand slowly starts to pull up Rachel's dress. Quinn falls back into her role and runs her nails across the inside of Rachel's upper thigh, absorbing the jolt it brings to Rachel's body as Quinn marks her anyway. "You don't tell me what to do, do you understand? If I want to mark you, I'll mark you. I'll make it so that you'll feel me with every step you take tonight and remember that it was _my_ hands on you. _My_ dick inside of you."

That gets Quinn the response she was waiting for. Rachel's hips arch toward Quinn's hand, a deep groan spilling from Rachel's lips as her body sways toward Quinn. Using both hands now, Quinn folds the bottom of Rachel's dress up and over her hips, her mouth falling open as she realizes that Rachel isn't wearing any underwear. Looking at the side of Rachel's face, Quinn sees the small smirk playing across Rachel's lips as her surprise is revealed. It has its intended effect as Quinn has to take a deep breath, the urge to kneel down and bury her face between Rachel's legs almost overwhelming her. But as she glances down, she sees not only the curve of Rachel's ass but the strap-on that's between her own legs, and it gives her the power back. Quinn's hands fall away from Rachel's body as she steps back behind her.

Palming the soft skin of Rachel's ass, Quinn uses her feet to push Rachel's legs a little wider. Rachel's chin dropping to her chest as Quinn slips her fingers between Rachel's legs from behind, two fingertips slowly spreading wetness over Rachel's clit. "No underwear? My dirty, dirty girl."

The words almost feel like a compliment to Rachel and she grips the rack harder, the thin bars digging into her palms as she rocks her hips, trying to get Quinn's fingers inside of her. The ceiling above them hums as some sort of drum and bass song starts playing, and a sense of urgency hits Rachel's system like a drug, sweat running down her ribs from underneath her breasts as she tries to arch her body closer to Quinn. The word _please_ is heavy on her tongue, and it's like Quinn can sense it. Her fingers pull away abruptly, and Rachel almost weeps in relief as the length of the strap-on slides between her legs. Quinn's next words almost make Rachel come right then and there, and she wonders briefly if everyone upstairs will actually be able to hear her over the music.

"Get it wet for me."

Moving a little closer to the rack for leverage, Rachel looks down, her hands flexing against her binds as the urge to just reach down and pull the strap-on inside of her steals her breath. The fact that she can't move, that she can only do what Quinn says, makes her wetter, and Rachel closes her eyes, her hips curling back and forth as she follows Quinn's command.

Quinn's cheeks are warm, the feel of Rachel's ass brushing against her makes her push Rachel's dress up just a little bit higher before holding onto Rachel's shoulders, massaging lightly as Rachel continues to move. The ceiling rattles once more as the bassline of whatever song is playing spikes, and Quinn can almost feel it in her chest, the beat just audible enough that she has the sudden desire to fuck Rachel to it.

Dropping her hands to Rachel's hips, Quinn pulls her closer a little bit before arching her own hips back, reaching one hand down to grab the strap-on. Grabbing the base of it, Quinn can feel Rachel's wetness against the top of her hand, and she brings her hand to her lips, wanting Rachel's taste in her mouth as she fucks her. It takes a few moments before Quinn feels the strap-on slip inside of Rachel. Rachel's body trembles slightly as Quinn gives her a minute to adjust to the penetration, both hands now holding Rachel's hips. She feels the moment that Rachel's body gives itself over to her, and Quinn rubs her thumbs softly over Rachel's lower back before pulling on her hips and thrusting forward with just enough force to make the display unit give slightly. She keeps her pace slow and steady, sliding her hands around to squeeze Rachel's breasts and flicking her thumbs at the hard points of Rachel's nipples as Rachel's head tilts back. Gathering Rachel's hair in one hand, Quinn brings the other back down to Rachel's waist, looking down to watch herself fucking Rachel, the base of the strap-on starting to rub against Quinn's clit. She can see the toy moving easily now and Quinn glances up, watching the way Rachel's body moves, the muscles of her arms flexing and her lips parting with a groan as Quinn starts to thrust a little harder.

Part of Rachel wants to draw this out, wants Quinn to take her time like she's done so many times before and make Rachel work for it. She doesn't know what Quinn's plan was when she first brought them down here, but judging by the way Quinn is grunting softly behind her, Rachel knows that Quinn is now working them both over for a quick release. Spreading her legs just a little bit wider, Rachel almost smiles at the way Quinn's hands slide across her back immediately, holding onto Rachel's shoulders as the sound of their bodies coming together echoes in the empty room. She can't come, not from this alone, so Rachel turns her head and licks the tip of Quinn's finger, pursing her lips as Quinn moves her hand from Rachel's shoulder to give her better access. Replacing her finger with her thumb, Quinn slides it along Rachel's tongue, her thrusts slowing down and going deeper. Having Quinn inside of her this way brings Rachel's orgasm to the edge. It sizzles along her skin, pushing Rachel's entire focus between her legs. She needs just a little more and she tips her head back, letting Quinn's thumb slip from between her lips, trusting that Quinn knows what her body needs.

Without hesitation, Quinn moves closer and reaches down to rub Rachel's clit, her hips moving in steady shallow thrusts as she rests her forehead between Rachel's shoulders. "That's it, come for me…come all over me."

Rachel's body obeys her before her brain can fully process Quinn's words, and she groans out her orgasm, her hips bucking into Quinn's hand as she comes hard, rattling the metal rack as she trembles. Quinn's fingers keep moving against her, softer now, and Rachel feels like she may actually pull the ties free, her body bowed back against Quinn as a smaller, second orgasm flutters between her legs. She can tell that Quinn might try working her for a third, but Rachel turns her head, too sensitive for Quinn to continue. "Baby, please… _God_ …I can't again."

Quinn pushes Rachel's hair off her neck, placing a damp kiss there as she listens to Rachel's breathing start to slow. Rachel's aftershocks tug along the strap-on and Quinn has to breathe out, fighting the urge to move again as her own pleasure pulses hotly between her legs. Leaning back slightly, Quinn grits her teeth as Rachel opens her mouth, meeting Quinn's gaze over her shoulder. Bringing her fingers to Rachel's mouth, Quinn watches intently as Rachel cleans them, her moan vibrating along the sensitive pads of Quinn's fingertips. The music changes again above them, a deeper and slower beat starting, and Quinn's hands fall to Rachel's hips immediately as she starts to grind her ass into Quinn. "You want to come like this, Quinn? Still buried inside of me?"

The muscles in Quinn's body tense as Rachel speaks, her eyes helplessly drawn down to watch the way Rachel's ass moves against her. The base of the strap-on rubs against Quinn, and she can hear the brush of Rachel's skin against her own and the distinctive sound of her own wetness as she opens her legs a little wider. Somewhere along the way she let Rachel take control, and even though it feels so good, this isn't how Quinn wanted this to go. With a deep groan, Quinn lets go of Rachel's hips, pushing them both forward until Rachel's body is pressed flush against the rack and Quinn can grab the bars above Rachel's head with one hand. With her other hand she gently curves her fingers under Rachel's jaw, pulling her head back just enough so that she can see Rachel's face. "Move for me now. It's been so long since we've been upstairs. Do you think everyone knows what we're doing? What you're doing? Your body moving for _my_ pleasure…your ass just… _fuck_ …don't stop…"

Holding herself still, Quinn lets Rachel's ass rock up and down faster, her clit hard as it slides against the base. Her lower belly clenches once and then twice, and then Quinn is coming against Rachel's ass, her teeth against Rachel's shoulder as Quinn moans through her orgasm. Wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist, Quinn holds her close, resting her lips against the nape of Rachel's neck. After a few moments, when Quinn is sure that her legs will hold her, she leans back and meets Rachel's smile with one of her own. "I'm going to pull out now, okay?"

Quinn savors the way Rachel's eyes close in concentration as Quinn steps back, removing herself slowly. Then, Quinn simply unfastens the strap-on from the harness and lets it drop unceremoniously to the floor.

" _Quinn!_ "

Rachel sounds scandalized and that has Quinn laughing as she zips up her pants, buckling her belt before reaching up to untie Rachel's wrists. "I'm going to clean it when we get home, Rachel. I promise. I just wanted to get you free first. Are your shoulders okay?"

There's a slight ache as Rachel brings her arms down but no real pain. Still, she sighs gratefully as Quinn's hands gently massage her shoulders and upper arms, waiting for her to pull her dress back down over her hips before pulling her into a hug. Nuzzling at the scent of Quinn's perfume, Rachel places a kiss at the base of Quinn's throat before leaning back, finally able to take in Quinn's outfit.

"That white suit is…"

"You like it? I wanted to complement your dress tonight."

"I'm not sure _like it_ is the right term. It's more like…"

Quinn's cheeks flush at the look Rachel gives her and shaking her head, Quinn steps back and heads over to get her briefcase sitting by the door. "Do _not_ look at me that way, Rachel."

Rachel's smirk turns into a scowl as she watches Quinn open her case and put the strap-on and ties inside, Quinn's eyeroll not going unnoticed as Rachel makes a sound of distress.

"It's okay, there's a towel in there."

"A towel."

"What? It's clean."

"Quinn…"

" _Rachel_ ," Quinn says Rachel's name in the same tone, earning her a smile. "Look, I knew that we would be a little pressed for time, and this was the easiest way I could think to put it away without anyone being suspicious. Nobody is going to question an attorney carrying their briefcase after work."

"First of all, attorneys definitely do _not_ wear suits like that in court. And second of all, what if someone looks in there?"

"Who is going to look in my briefcase?"

Shrugging a bit sheepishly, Rachel steps over and grabs her purse, sticking her tongue out at Quinn's smile. "I don't know. Someone. And if they look in there, they're going to see…"

"How hard you came," Quinn pauses after she cuts Rachel off, absorbing the little rush it brings her to make Rachel blush that way. Putting the briefcase down, Quinn pulls Rachel closer, running her hands along her back as Rachel reaches up to hold onto the lapels of Quinn's jacket. "You are so sexy. And beautiful. And _mine_."

Pursing her lips for a kiss, Rachel sucks Quinn's bottom lip lightly before looking up at her. "Speaking of which, where did tonight come from?"

The embarrassed look on Quinn's face piques Rachel's curiosity even more, and she ducks her head to get Quinn's attention, running her thumbs along Quinn's collarbones. "I am not complaining, mind you. Not even a little bit. It was just…"

"Too much?"

"So fucking hot."

Quinn knows her ears are probably pink, which feels severely out of place for how she acted when she first walked in the room, but she's not sure how Rachel will react to the reason why she set them up this way. Taking comfort in the smile still aimed in her direction, Quinn takes a deep breath and answers Rachel's question. "I know tonight is for such a good cause, Rachel. The money you'll raise by auctioning off your Broadway outfits will go a long way to helping your charity. And I am so here for that and for you."

"Then what was it?"

"The organizer."

"The organize...oh. Oh, Quinn. That was years ago, baby. You know she means nothing to me now."

Biting at her lower lip, Quinn's shoulders hunch in as she shrugs, starting to feel a little silly about the whole thing. "No, I know. I know that. And it's not you or anything. It's just with the press, and the interviews she's been giving about tonight…the way she talks about you, like…I don't know…like she still has some claim on you. And I know it's been years, and I know your agent is the one that's been pretty much running this whole thing. But it was driving me crazy thinking about her _thinking_ about you, and I just needed to…"

"Claim me for yourself?"

Quinn's eyes fall away from Rachel's in embarrassment, her voice a little rough as she answers. "Well, when you put it like that…"

Lust tingles to life again along Rachel's skin, and she steps closer to Quinn, pulling her into a deep and dirty kiss. Knocking Quinn back a half step, Rachel puts teeth and tongue into the kiss, drawing a moan from Quinn that reminds Rachel of the fact that she's not wearing any underwear. With one parting kiss to Quinn's swollen lips, Rachel reaches down to hold her hands, running her thumb over the wedding band sitting on Quinn's finger. "I _am_ yours, Quinn. Even before we reconnected in college, there was a part of me that has always only been yours. She never had that and she never will. Having said that, if you ever feel the need to _claim_ me like that again?"

"Yes?"

"God, I am all for it."

That teases a laugh from Quinn and she pulls Rachel in for a softer kiss this time, both of them sighing out happily as they break apart to head for the door, Quinn bending down to pick up her briefcase once more. The noise Rachel makes as she adjusts her dress has Quinn looking over with concern. "What's wrong?"

Grinning at Quinn's question, Rachel gestures to the bottom of her dress. "Not wearing underwear seemed like a good idea to tease you with, but I wasn't expecting you to take me the way you did. I'm still really wet, and it's making walking…interesting."

Unzipping a side pocket on her briefcase, Quinn produces a pair of underwear, her face countering Rachel's raised eyebrow with her own. "Okay, so, there was no way of knowing that you would be going commando tonight, but I figured that, given everything, it might be a good idea to bring an extra pair."

"My hero."

Poking at Rachel's ribs, Quinn laughs along with her as Rachel points to Quinn's briefcase. "What about you?"

"Oh, I brought a pair for myself. There's no way I was wearing this harness all night. And don't worry. I'll sneak us into the bathroom to clean up and then you can make your grand entrance."

"Grand entrance. I doubt anyone will really notice. I mean, it's only been…"

Rachel takes her phone out of her purse and looks at the time, her eyes widening as Quinn tries not to laugh. "Forty minutes? We're forty minutes late? Quinn!"

Catching Rachel before she can rush past Quinn, Quinn cups her face and kisses her softly, feeling the pout on Rachel's bottom lip eventually soften. Running her thumbs across Rachel's cheeks, Quinn lets her smile fully form as she holds Rachel's hand and leads her down the hallway and up the stairs. "It's okay, Rach. I told Santana to stall the auction for a bit. That's what that dance music was before."

"For people to dance to?"

"For _Brittany_ to dance to."

"Oh, God…we need to get upstairs."

Quinn chuckles at the look on Rachel's face, knowing full well that the room full of people bidding on Rachel's Tony-award winning outfits will benefit from a few more drinks and watching Santana's wife perform. Taking a moment to appreciate her own wife, Quinn winks as Rachel goes to open the side door, Rachel's playful eyeroll quickly followed by a soft smile. Quinn joins Rachel at the door, placing a kiss against Rachel's temple before looking at her. "I love you. I'm so proud of you, you know."

The look on Quinn's face melts Rachel a little inside, and she gives in to the urge to kiss Quinn one more time. Her whispered _I love you too_ brushes across Quinn's lips. As usual, she finds herself getting lost in Quinn's hazel eyes, but the opening notes of the next song have her pulling back abruptly, her hand already turning the doorknob as Quinn giggles behind her. "But Rachel, I thought you liked _My Cup_?"


End file.
